


Une biche au milieu de la Capitale

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Drama, F/F, F/M, Non-Consensual, POV Davos Seaworth, POV Shireen Baratheon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: La bataille de la Néra avait été un échec cuisant pour l'armée du roi Stannis Baratheon. Lui restait-il désormais une seule chance de gagner la guerre des cinq rois ou bien était-il condamné à devoir se soumettre au roi Joffrey ?
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Shireen Baratheon, Myrcella Baratheon/Shireen Baratheon, Ros & Shireen Baratheon
Kudos: 2





	1. Davos

**Prologue : Davos**

Ser Davos Mervault, chevalier du roi Stannis Baratheon, avait rejoint en toute discrétion Port-Réal, grâce à l'aide du chevalier de Lord Tyrion, Ser Bronn de la Néra. Ce dernier avait acquis son titre grâce à ses exploits lors de la bataille de la Néra. La mission qui amenait le contrebandier était capitale : trouver une issue pacifique au conflit en cours. Après le désastre de la Néra, il était évident qu'une victoire militaire était hautement improbable. 

L'ancien mercenaire le fit passer par un dédale de galeries qui les menèrent à son maître. Le nain l'attendait dans la citadelle de Maegor le cruel, sous le donjon rouge, au milieu des crânes des dragons ayant appartenus aux Targaryen. Il était accompagné de son écuyer, Podrick Payne. 

\- Ser Davos, le salua le lion

\- Lord Tyrion. 

\- Vous êtes venu négocier votre réédition ? demanda le lion 

\- Pas une réédition mais un accord de paix, rectifia Ser Davos

\- Et que proposez-vous donc ? 

À la lueur des torches, l'ancien contrebandier crut voir un sourire diabolique apparaître sur le visage du nain. Mais il devait se tromper, Tyrion Lannister était probablement le plus honorable de sa famille, ce qui en soit n'était pas difficile : une reine adultère, un garde régicide et un lord-bourreau. Cette famille était décidément l’une des plus horribles que comptait Westeros.

\- Je vous propose … 


	2. Davos II

**Chapitre 1 : Davos II**

Le convoi s'arrêta dans la cour du fort enneigé et les hommes en descendirent. Parmi eux se trouvait un ancien contrebandier du nom de Ser Davos Mervault, anciennement également chevalier de Stannis Baratheon, l'actuel seigneur d'Accalmie et de Peyredragon et héritier du roi Joffrey Ier dans l'éventualité où lui et sa fiancée n'auraient pas d'enfants. C’était sa nouvelle maison désormais. 

Les semaines passèrent dans l’austère fort de la garde, et une fois son entraînement terminé, le chevalier devint un patrouilleur, qui aurait pour mission de s'aventurer au-delà du mur et d'en garder les frontières. 

Châteaunoir n'était que peu occupé, vidé par l’expédition au-delà du mur lancée par le Lord Commandant Jeor Mormont pour aller chercher Benjen Stark, le premier patrouilleur, porté disparu. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un chevalier au service de la maison Baratheon de Peyredragon fait parmis nous ? lui demanda Othell Yarwyck, le premier constructeur 

\- J'ai trahis mon roi en voulant le protéger. Et, le bûcher n'est pas un sort plus enviable.

\- C'est sûr que fiancer la fille de son suzerain sans son accord … bienvenue parmis nous en tout cas, patrouilleur. 

\- Merci. Depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis ? L’expédition, je veux dire. 

\- Plusieurs mois déjà. Mais, je ne sais pas si ils reviendront un jour.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le chevalier curieux 

\- C’est un pur suicide, envoyer autant d’hommes à la recherche d’un seul. 

\- Et concernant les rumeurs que l’on entend au sud ? 

\- Les sauvageons se sont calmés, et si vous voulez mon avis … cela n’annonce rien de bon. La tempête arrive, et elle sera violente. 

\- Mais, je veux dire, on entend parler de morts qui reviennent à la vie. 

\- Leur magie probablement, rien de plus. Lord Stannis avait bien à ses côtés l’une de ces prêtresses rouges n’est-ce pas ? 

\- En effet. 

\- Voyez, de la magie, rien d'autre.

\- Si vous le dites. 

Mais, dans la soirée, plusieurs membres de la garde arrivèrent en provenance d’au-delà du mur, au bout de leur résistance. 

\- Que s’est-il passé ? demanda immédiatement Ser Alliser 

\- Il y a eu … une mutinerie, répondit celui qui semblait avoir prit leur tête, au … manoir de Craster. Le Lord Commandant est … mort. 

\- Et les autres ? 

\- Nous avons été attaqués au Poing des premiers hommes, c’était … c’était eux : les Autres. Il n’y a que … que nous, à être revenus. 

\- Et les sauvageons ? 

\- Ils se rassemblent en une immense armée qui va marcher droit sur nous. Ils sont des dizaines de milliers. 

La situation était catastrophique. 


	3. Shireen I

**Chapitre 2 : Shireen I.**

La petite princesse s'était effondrée sur son lit en pleurant. Joffrey était … il était un monstre cruel et sans cœur. En l'espace d'un mois elle avait plus d'horreurs qu'elle n'aurait cru en voir en l'espace d'une vie. 

Son dos garderait pour toujours les cicatrices que lui avait fait Ser Ilyn Payne, son bourreau. Le blond l'avait faite fouetter en place publique, devant les yeux des habitants de la Capitale, car son père était un traître à la Couronne. Il l'avait accusé d'être responsable de la famine qui sévissait alors à Port-Réal, et lui avait fait payer à elle. Tout les jours, sans la moindre exception, il trouvait une justification pour la faire brutaliser par sa garde royale. Et aucun n'avait jamais refusé ou protesté. Ils étaient bien loins les preux chevaliers au service du roi pour le protéger lui et les siens. Les blanches épées avaient perdu leur gloire d'antan. Pourquoi son père avait-il conclu ces fiançailles. 

Elle était seule à la cour royale, sans amis. Le chevalier-oignon était au Mur, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, son père était resté à Peyredragon et Myrcella était à Dorne depuis déjà bien longtemps. 

\- Lady Shireen, appela une voix à travers la porte

Sansa Stark … peut-être bien l'une des rares personnes à cette cour qui ne soit pas foncièrement mauvaise. Si jamais Port-Réal ne l'avait pas encore corrompue. Qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière les masques que portaient les gens ? Lord Baelish, Lord Varys, Sansa Stark, le Grand mestre Pycelle, tous avaient des visages avenants, mais qui étaient-ils en réalité ? 

\- Shireen, appela la rousse une nouvelle fois

La biche décida finalement d'aller lui ouvrir et de la laisser entrer. La louve était probablement la seule capable de la comprendre, après tout. Une fois la porte de la chambre refermée, la rousse craqua et la prit dans ses bras. 

\- Shireen, murmura-t-elle, un jour … j'arrangerai tout. Ce n'est pas toi qui aurait dut subir tout cela. 

Elle voulait bien la croire, elle, plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais … comment pourrait-elle arranger cela ? C'était très probablement impossible. À moins que Joffrey ne meurt, elle n'avait aucun moyen de lui échapper. 

\- Ne mourrez pas Sansa, murmura-t-elle 

\- Jamais, lui promit la louve, jamais. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle avant de s'endormir 


	4. Shireen II

**Chapitre 3 : Shireen II.**

Avec la victoire décisive des Lannister sur Stannis Baratheon, les Tyrell avaient investi Port-Réal. Dans le but de pérenniser cette alliance, Tommen, le jeune frère de Joffrey, avait été fiancé à Lady Margaery Tyrell, la fille de Lord Mace Tyrell, qui était devenu le nouveau maître des navires du Royaume. Et Ser Kevan Lannister, le frère de Lord Tywin, était devenu maître des lois. Ainsi, les lions avaient cinq postes dont celui de main du roi sur les sept que comptait le conseil restreint. Leur emprise était totale. 

La petite biche avait rencontrée Lady Margaery pour la première fois dans les jardins du Donjon Rouge, dans les jours qui avaient suivi son arrivée. La rose lui avait donné l'impression d'être tout aussi manipulatrice que ne pouvait l'être Lord Baelish, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui semblait bon. Comme si, contrairement à la grande majorité de la cour royale de Port-Réal, elle n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise. 

Aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle, son fiancé l'avait encore faite frapper par sa garde royale. Avec l'absence de Ser Jaime, c'était Ser Meryn Trant qui assurait l'intérim. Le chevalier semblait prendre plaisir à la brutaliser ainsi. La garde royale n’était définitivement plus ce qu’elle était. Il avait fallu attendre l'arrivée de Tyrion Lannister, remis de sa blessure, pour que cela cesse enfin. C'était Lady Margaery qui l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre, essayant de la consoler comme elle le pouvait. L'adolescente avait accepté de rester à ses côtés, comme Sansa. Peut-être qu'il y avait encore de la lumière quelque par, au-delà de ses ténèbres. Pouvait-elle encore y croire ? Après toutes les horreurs auxquels elle avait assisté à la cour. 

\- Vous savez, Princesse Shireen, ce monde est beau et cruel.

\- Beau et cruel ? 

\- Oui, les roses sont de belles fleurs, vous en conviendrez certainement. Mais elles ont des épines, beaucoup d'épines. Et bien je pense que c'est la même chose pour beaucoup de choses à travers ce monde.

\- Exactement comme vous, murmura la biche 

\- Oh non, répondit la rose en rigolant, cette description collerait davantage à ma grand-mère qu’à moi. 

\- Lady Olenna ? 


	5. Shireen III

**Chapitre 4 : Shireen III.**

La biche était ignorante de beaucoup de choses sur la politique des sept couronnes, elle en avait parfaitement conscience, néanmoins elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point l'influence des Tyrell était grande sur la Capitale. Pas dans les hautes sphères, encore que Lady Margaery semblait avoir une certaine influence sur son jeune fiancé, mais auprès du peuple. Les lions contrôlaient le conseil restreint et le pouvoir tandis que les roses avaient le peuple derrière eux. 

Un jour, ce statu quo cesserait et alors ce serait la guerre entre les deux clans. Et elle, elle était au milieu, espérant épouser Joffrey le plus tard possible. 

Alors qu'elle avait trouvé refuge dans la maigre bibliothèque du Donjon rouge, quelqu'un vint à sa rencontre, c'était Sansa. 

\- La danse des dragons, lut-elle

\- Sansa. 

\- Tu te passionnes pour les Targaryen ? lui demanda la rousse intriguée

\- Pas pour eux, mais pour leur histoire. 

\- C'est une histoire de feu et de sang, elle ne t'apporteras rien de bon. 

\- Peut-être, mais c'est notre passé. 

\- C'est bibliothèque est bien maigre, remarqua la rousse

\- Bon nombre d'ouvrages ont été détruits par le roi Robert. On raconte que du temps de Rhaegar Targaryen, elle était aussi imposante que celle des mestres à Villevieille. 

\- Rhaegar Targaryen est mort, et c'est pour le mieux. 

La future reine se rendit alors compte de son erreur. Personne à la cour n'ignorait que l'enlèvement de Lyanna Stark par le prince Rhaegar avait été le déclencheur de la rébellion de son oncle Robert. 

\- Pardonnez-moi Sansa, votre famille a souffert à cause du prince Rhaegar. 

\- Ce n'est rien Shireen, c'est … c'est le passé. Malheureusement, on ne peut plus rien y faire aujourd'hui. 

Soudainement, elles virent entrer Joffrey dans les lieux. Lui … dans une bibliothèque ? Ça en aurait presque été risible si cela n'avait pas été aussi inquiétant. 

\- Il me cherche, murmura la princesse

Dans un geste de réconfort, la rousse attrapa sa main et la serra dans la sienne. 


	6. Shireen IV

**Chapitre 5 : Shireen IV.**

Joffrey était venu chercher sa promise pour l'emmener se promener dans les jardins, à la plus grande joie de cette dernière. Elle haïssait le blond, il était une personne foncièrement mauvaise doublée d'un être cruel et sadique. Elle avait eu du réconfort de la part de Sansa et de Margaery, qui deviendrait bientôt sa belle-sœur, mais elle sentait que petit à petit elle perdait pied avec la réalité et avec le monde qui l'entourait. Elle se noyait dans une sorte de marasme, d'eau croupie informe et nauséabonde qu'était sa vie dans la tanière des lions.

\- Ma princesse, je dois vous montrer quelque chose. 

Ils quittèrent alors les jardins et prirent la direction de l'entrée du donjon rouge. Aux pieds de la forteresse, des milliers de gens venaient implorer leur souverain de les aider contre la famine qui sévissait. Le blond prit alors son arbalète et tira sur la folie, ce qui provoqua l'effroi de la jeune biche. 

\- Vous êtes un monstre ! hurla-t-elle 

\- Je suis le roi, vous me devez obéissance comme les autres. 

Il rechargea son arbalète et tira une deuxième fois dans la foule en larmes. Mais, ne supportant plus d'entendre ces cris, la brune se jetta sur lui avec le peu de force qu'elle avait et lui fit lâcher son arbalète. 

\- Gardes ! hurla-t-il, gardes !

Rapidement, Ser Meryn Trant arriva et se saisit de la petite. 

\- Enfermez-là dans le cachot le plus profond que vous trouverez, elle a osé me frapper ! Moi ! Le roi ! 

\- Bien votre Majesté. 

Shireen fut jetée dans une cellule du donjon rouge sans le moindre ménagement et y passa plusieurs jours avec le strict minimum pour manger. Et puis un matin, elle savait que c'était le matin a cause des quelques rayons de lumière qui passaient par une fente dans le mur, le chevalier qui l'avait enfermée revint. Il était accompagné de Ser Ilyn Payne, la justice du roi. Ils avaient un billot avec eux. Non, pensa-t-elle, ils n'allaient pas … elle tenta de se débattre mais les deux hommes la maintinrent en place et déplièrent son bras droit et le posèrent sur le billiot . Puis le bourreau sorti son épée … et lui trancha la main. 

\- Vous êtes libre, lui dit ensuite la blanche-épée en quittant les lieux


	7. Shireen V

**Chapitre 6 : Shireen V.**

La princesse avait été soignée suite à l’amputation de sa main droite par le grand mestre Pycelle. Il était le seul capable d’empêcher la blessure de s’infecter ou de se transformer en gangrène. Elle regrettait Mestre Cressen, le défunt mestre de son père mort l’année précédente. Il était d’une douceur et d’une gentillesse sans commune mesure comparé à celui du roi. Le vieil homme était vulgaire, sans tact ni bienveillance. Qui plus est, elle l’avait vu se rendre fréquemment dans la chambre de la reine Cersei. Pour y faire quoi ? Personne ne le savait. 

Les jours suivants furent difficiles, elle devait d’habituer à ne vivre qu’avec sa main gauche. Elle avait du mal à manger, à écrire et même à se vêtir. Heureusement pour elle, sa servante était d’une infinie bonté et l’aidait sans jamais sourciller. Elle prenait également tout ces repas dans sa chambre désormais, lui évitant au moins les humiliations collectives. Elle ne savait pas d’où venait la jeune femme qui l’aidait au quotidien, mais elle la trouvait très belle. 

\- Ros, demanda-t-elle, où … où viviez-vous avant de devenir ma servante ? 

\- Dans le Nord, j’avais un travail … je préfère ne pas en parler princesse. 

\- Vous savez, murmura la biche les larmes aux yeux, je rêvais avant d’un prince. D’un beau prince comme le prince Duncan ou le roi Daeron Ier.

\- Des dragons ? demanda la rousse surprise en l’aidant à enfiler sa robe de nuit 

\- Oui, ce sont des animaux majestueux. Vous ne trouvez pas ? 

\- Ce sont des animaux dangereux, princesse. Vous avez dû entendre les rumeurs venant de l’est sur la dernière des Targaryen. 

\- Oui, je les ai entendues. Nous serons les premières à mourir, j’en ai conscience. Pour asseoir son pouvoir il faut éliminer la dynastie précédente. Qui plus est … Je n’étais pas encore née bien sûr, mais j’ai entendu des … des histoires sur ce que l’armée des Lannister a fait lors de la rébellion du Roi Robert. 

\- Je vous protégerais princesse, toujours. 

\- Merci, Ros. Vous pouvez … vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez. 

La biche s’installa dans son lit tandis que la rousse quittait sa chambre. Elle avait pitié pour elle, pour ce qu’il allait lui arriver désormais.. Elle avait perdu sa main et ne vaudrait désormais plus rien si jamais il arrivait quelque chose au roi Joffrey. C’était triste de parler de prix pour une personne si jeune, mais c’était toujours mieux que … toujours mieux que sa situation à elle. 


	8. Davos III

**Chapitre 7 : Davos III.**

Le froid qui régnait sur le Mur avait réveillé ces vieilles douleurs aux articulations. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il était arrivé. Au terme de son entraînement, il avait été nommé patrouilleur et envoyé plusieurs fois au-delà du Mur. L'armée des sauvageons était proche, de même que les spectres selon ceux qui étaient revenus du manoir de Craster. 

Suite à la mort du lord commandant Jeor Mormont, c'était Ser Alliser Thorne qui assurait l'intérim. Autant Ser Davos avait du respect pour le combattant et le meneur d'homme qu'il était, beaucoup de respect, en revanche il faisait un bien prêtre stratège. Et il avait aussi tendance à un petit peu trop écouter Janos Slynt, l'ancien commandant des manteaux d'or de la capitale et officieusement homme au service Petyr Baelish. L'ancien contrebandier n'aimait pas tout ces jeux auxquels jouaient les nobles, tentant de s'influencer entre-eux pour mieux se poignarder dans le dos juste après et il espérait que Slynt ne soit pas là au service des Lannister. 

\- Ser Davos, le salua un homme alors qu'il s'entraînait sur un mannequin d'entraînement 

\- Edd … c'est ça ? demanda le chevalier avec un doute

\- C'est bien ça oui. Vous vous entraînez toujours autant ?

\- Oui. Avec ce qui va approcher il vaut mieux. 

\- Vous avez raison. Vous n'avez jamais combattu de sauvageons encore ? 

\- Non jamais. 

\- Faites attention, le prévint le nordien, ils ne respecteront aucune sois-disant règle d'honneur ou de courtoisie. Et ce sont des combattants aguerris. 

\- Ça ne changera pas beaucoup d'avant alors, remarqua Ser Davos, les contrebandiers ne sont pas connus pour leur grand sens de l'honneur.

\- Vous aviez beaucoup de concurrence dans la contrebande d'oignons ? 


	9. Shireen VI

**Chapitre 8 : Shireen VI.**

À la Capitale, Shireen essayait de reprendre petit à petit goût à la vie. Ros lui était d'un formidable secours, et Sansa également. Mais la rousse allait bientôt partir. D'après les rumeurs qui couraient elle allait bientôt épouser Ser Loras Tyrell, le frère de Margaery. La généalogie de cette famille commençait à devenir compliquée, se disait-elle parfois. 

Elle s'était réfugiée dans la bibliothèque royale, il restait encore quelques ouvrages qu'elle n'avait pas encore lue. Elle en attrapa un avec sa seule main valide et alla s'installer sur une table. Les lieux étaient déserts. Elle lu le titre du livre : "Les contes et légendes des sept couronnes". Curieuse, la biche ouvrit les premières pages et commença à le lire. 

\- Princesse Shireen, l'interrompit une voix

La brune releva la tête et chercha à remettre un nom sur le visage de son interlocutrice. 

\- Shae, c'est bien ça ? 

\- Oui, je suis ravie de voir que vous vous en souvenez. 

C'était la servante personnelle de Sansa.

\- Soyez prudente, princesse. Votre servante est une intime de Lord Baelish. 

\- Je sais, répondit la petite

\- Vous le saviez ? 

\- Ros a détourné la conversation lorsque je lui ai demandé quelle était son ancienne profession. Mais Tyrion Lannister est un homme dangereux lui aussi. 

\- Il nous as défendu contre les forces de Stannis Baratheon. 

\- Il détruit la flotte de mon père avec du feu grégeois. C'est une stratégie de lâche, Shae. 

\- Port-Réal vous as changée, princesse.

\- Port-Réal nous change tous. 

\- Faites attention à vous surtout. 

La servante quitta les lieux, laissant la future reine continuer sa lecture. Au fond, la jeune femme n'avait pas tort, mais elle avait confiance en sa servante, tout comme en Sansa. Margaery, elle ne savait trop quoi penser d'elle. La jeune lady semblait avoir un bon fond et avoir un minimum de loyauté, mais vu qui était sa grand-mère … Shireen préférait douter. Elle avait déjà été trompée une fois par un ami, elle ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise. 

Elle quitta la bibliothèque en fin de journée et retourna directement à sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle entra, Ros était en train de finir son lit. 

\- Merci Ros. Avant je m'en occupais moi-même, mais depuis … depuis … 

\- Ne pleurez pas princesse Shireen, lui dit la rousse en la prenant dans une étreinte réconfortante 

\- Merci. 

\- Vous n'aviez pas de servante avant ? 

\- Peyredragon est une forteresse pauvre et austère, j'ai toujours eu l'habitude de le faire moi-même. 

\- Cet endroit a l'air de ressembler à Winterfell. 

\- J'aimerais beaucoup pouvoir y aller, murmura la biche, on raconte tellement de légendes sur ces lieux.

\- Je vous y emmènerais, je vous le promet princesse. Un jour vous pourrez la voir de ces propres yeux. 

Shireen se détacha d'elle, précautionneusement. Elle n'osait pas lui parler de sa discussion avec Shae et de ce qu'elle savait. Soudainement, son ventre se mit à gargouiller, trahissant sa faim qui commençait à se faire sentir. 

\- Je vais vous chercher à manger.

La rousse revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec une soupe de légume et du pain. Il y avait deux bols. 

\- Restez, lui dit la princesse alors qu'elle allait partir, s'il vous plaît.

\- Bien. 

\- Shae est venue me voir, dit-elle une fois sa servante installée 

\- Je suppose que vous savez alors. 

\- Je le savais déjà. Ce que vous étiez avant, et pour qui vous l'étiez. Elle m'a mise en garde contre Lord Baelish. 

\- Elle a bien fait, cette homme est dangereux. 

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- Pour nous protéger. Toutes les deux. Il faut parfois faire certaines choses. 

\- Faites attention à vous, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, je ne veux pas vous perdre


	10. Shireen VII

**Chapitre 9 : Shireen VII.**

\- Alors, Sansa ne va pas épouser Ser Loras ? 

\- Hélas non, Lord Tywin a appris les projets des Tyrell et a changé la donne. Il a convaincu, je me demande bien comment, Lady Olenna de marier Ser Loras avec sa fille Cersei. Et Lady Sansa va épouser Tyrion.

La généalogie ..., pensa la biche.

\- Le jeu des grands de ce monde est … complexe. 

\- Vous y avez participé n’est-ce pas, Ros ?

\- C’est Lord Varys qui a proposé cet arrangement à Lady Olenna, mais quelqu’un l’a contrecarré pour le compte des Lannister. 

\- Et qui ? demanda la princesse 

\- Je … je mentirais en disant que je n’en sais rien mais … c’est probablement Lord Baelish. C’est déjà lui qui avait négocié le mariage le roi Joffrey avec Lady Margaery. Mais dans le même temps, Tyrion avait déjà … 

\- Oui, murmura la petite, Tyrion Lannister … 

Ses fiançailles avec le blond étaient une idée du nain après tout, un moyen pour lui d’assurer la paix avec son père, quitte à la livrer en pâture à un monstre. 

\- Après ce mariage aura lieu le mien. 

\- C'est ce qui est à craindre oui. 

\- Vous … Vous resterez à mes côtés n'est-ce pas ? 

\- Toujours princesse, toujours. 

Le mariage de la louve et du lion eu lieu quelques jours plus tard. C'était un mariage politique avant tout, Sansa Stark était la clé du Nord, la dernière héritière si jamais Robb Stark venait à mourir. C'était une cérémonie somptueuse, à laquelle tout Port-Réal avait été invitée. Shireen l'était aussi, sans aucune surprise, même si elle s'en serait bien passée. Elle aimait beaucoup Sansa, mais elle avait dut aller au mariage avec Joffrey et le supporter durant toute une journée. Sa main manquante avait attirée de nombreux regards suspicieux et quelques rires. Elle s'était retenue de pleurer durant toute la cérémonie, elle refusait de leur montrer que cela l'atteignait. Elle n'était pas une lionne, mais elle était aussi féroce qu'eux. 


	11. Shireen VIII

**Chapitre 10 : Shireen VIII.**

Shireen quitta sa chambre et rejoignit les jardins du donjon rouge. Elle voulait profiter des derniers beaux jours avant le retour de l'hivers. Elle était seule, Joffrey était avec son conseil et Ros était en ville. 

\- Princesse Shireen, l'appela une voix derrière-elle

Elle se retourna, c'était Lady Margaery, la fiancée de Tommen. 

\- Un problème Lady Margaery ? 

\- Est-ce que … est-ce que vous auriez vu Sansa ? 

\- Non pourquoi ? 

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore au courant alors. 

\- Au courant de quoi ? 

\- L'armée de Robb Stark est tombée dans une embuscade aux jumeaux, elle a été entièrement décimée. Les seuls à y avoir survécus sont les Bolton et les Karstark. Robb Stark et sa mère … ils sont morts eux aussi. 

Son dernier espoir de quitter la capitale venait de partir en fumée. Plus personne ne pouvait la sauver désormais. La guerre était gagnée pour les Lannister, ce n'était pas Balon Greyjoy qui allait intimider la Couronne. 

\- Vous voulez que j'aille la chercher avec vous, Lady Margaery ? 

\- Oui, merci.

La biche fit le tour des jardins, sans succès, cherchant la louve partout et priant les sept pour qu'elle n'est pas faite de bêtise. Finalement, elle la retrouva une heure plus tard sur une petite esplanade, au bord de la Néra. La louve était dos à elle, les pieds au-dessus de l'eau. 

\- Lady Sansa, appela la petite

La rousse se retourna vers elle, les yeux pleins de larmes. 

\- C'est toi, j'ai cru … j'ai cru que c'était … non rien. 

\- Vous voulez peut-être rester seule, Lady Sansa. Je … 

\- Reste, s'il te plaît. 

Shireen s'installa à côté d'elle. 

\- Ils sont morts, tués par les leurs. 

\- Je suis désolé, Lady Sansa. 

\- Merci, Shireen. Je … ça fait si longtemps que j'ai quitté Winterfell, je ne sais pas si je pourrais y retourner un jour. 

\- Je veux croire que vous le pourrez, Lady Sansa. Un jour, quand la guerre sera finie. 

\- La forteresse appartient aux Bolton désormais. Jamais je ne pourrais … 

\- Vous devez y croire, c'est tout ce qu'il vous reste. C'est tout ce qu'il nous reste. 

La jeune femme passa un bras autour de ces épaules et l'attira contre elle dans une étreinte réconfortante. Elles en avaient besoin, toutes les deux. 


	12. Davos IV

**Chapitre 11 : Davos IV.**

Ser Davos avait assisté au retour de Jon Snow, quelques heures après celui du jeune Sam. Il avait entendu parler du bâtard de Ned Stark depuis son arrivée au Mur. Rapidement, le chevalier avait assisté aux disputes entre lui et Ser Alliser Thorne, qui assurait la direction de la garde en attendant l'élection d'un nouveau Lord commandant. 

Jon Snow avait notamment proposé de boucher les tunnels d'accès à l'au-delà du Mur, mais à part mestre Aemon, tous avaient ris de sa proposition et s'étaient insurgés contre. De même lorsqu'il avait proposé d'envoyer une patrouille pour tuer les mutins qui étaient restés au manoir de Craster, du moins dans un premier temps. Leur chef s'était ensuite ravisé et avait autorisé Jon Snow à partir mais uniquement accompagné de volontaires. Ils étaient une quinzaine à s'être proposé, sous l'impulsion d'Edd. Mais, ce revirement était des plus étranges. 

Tard dans la nuit, Ser Davos alla rejoindre le bâtard qui se trouvait sur le Mur, en train de le surveiller. 

\- Ser Davos, le salua le brun

\- Jon. 

Il avait entendu parler du surnom que lui avait trouvé Ser Alliser : Lord Snow. 

\- Vous aussi vous trouver le revirement de Ser Alliser étrange. 

\- Oh … et bien oui. 

Tant mieux, ce serait plus simple de lui faire comprendre son raisonnement ainsi. 

\- Ser Alliser a peur que vous deveniez le prochain Lord commandant à sa place, je pense, votre mort l'arragerait probablement beaucoup. 

\- C'est ce que je supposais aussi, Ser Davos. Comment un chevalier au service des Baratheon de Peyredragon est devenu un patrouilleur de la garde ? 

\- C'est … une histoire compliquée. 

\- Je vois. Merci de vous être porté volontaire pour l'expédition sur le manoir de Craster. 

\- Quelqu'un devait bien le faire. 


	13. Shireen IX

**Chapitre 12 : Shireen IX.**

Ser Jaime Lannister était revenu quelques jours plus tôt à Port-Réal, la main droite amputée, en compagnie d'une femme combattante. Une chose qui semblait anormale pour Westeros. La biche connaissait la réputation du chevalier, et son surnom. 

Son mariage avait lieu dans un petit peu moins de deux minutes et elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas épouser le roi Joffrey. En plus du fait qu'il était son cousin, il était … cruel et sadique. Mais, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire, elle ne l'avait jamais eu. Plus le jour fatidique approchait et plus elle en devenait anxieuse. Elle en faisait fréquemment des cauchemars, dans lesquels l'ensemble de la garde la battait sur ordre de Joffrey et lui coupait sa deuxième main. Elle s'était même énervée contre Ros la veille, de frustration car elle ne pouvait plus rien faire seule désormais. Sa pauvre servante, qui était d'une loyauté sans faille envers elle. La biche ne se reconnaissait plus, cette ville et cette vie étaient en train de la changer, radicalement, et elle refusait ce changement. Elle voulait lutter contre, de tout son être. Ce n'était pas elle, elle était … 

\- Princesse Shireen. 

\- Lord Tywin, le salua-t-elle surprise

\- Votre mariage est pour bientôt. 

\- En effet, vous y serez je suppose, c'est vous qui l'avez organisé. 

\- En partie seulement. C'est le mariage du roi après tout. 

\- Et vous êtes sa main. 

\- Et à ce titre je ne suis pas responsable de ces actes, je ne fais que les corriger quand ils ne sont pas sages. 

\- À ce titre vous étiez donc d'accord pour ma main.

\- À ce titre je vous ai donc évité la décapitation. Le roi voulait mettre votre tête au bout d'une pique pour que cela serve d'exemple à tous. Votre main est le mieux que ce que nous avons pu obtenir. 

\- Nous ? 

\- Le roi est un être tyrannique, mais il est le roi. Un jour je ne serais plus là pour le conseiller, et le conseil restreint pourra très rapidement se retourner contre lui. Il aura alors besoin de vous. Vous serez son principal soutien, c'est là votre rôle en tant qu'épouse, il faut que vous l'acceptiez. 

\- Mais la reine … 

\- Laissez-moi m'occuper de ma famille. 

\- Votre famille est … responsable de la plupart des choses qui me sont arrivées, et elles sont essentiellement mauvaises. 

Elle retourna à la bibliothèque, laissant pantois le seigneur de Castral Roc. 


	14. Shireen X

**Chapitre 13 : Shireen X.**

C’était aujourd’hui, elle allait se marier. Elle avait imaginé ce jour de nombreuses manières différentes, comme la plupart des petites filles, mais jamais elle n’aurait pensé qu’il aurait lieu de pareil façon. Et de tout les maris possibles et imaginables, elle n’avait jamais imaginé qu’elle épouserait son cousin Joffrey Baratheon. 

On lui avait revêtu une belle une belle robe blanche pour cette occasion si unique et prestigieuse. Elle allait-être mariée au roi après tout, et le fait qu'il lui ai fait couper la main n'était qu'un détail aux yeux des invités. Le rôle d'une femme n'était-il pas d'obéir et d'être fidèle à son mari en toute circonstance ? Après le septuaire, il y eu un grand banquet au donjon rouge. Shireen ne faisait que peu attention à ce qu'il se passait, trop occupée à craindre la nuit de noce qui allait arriver. Elle ne voulait pas … elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle ait lieu. Mais au beau milieu des festivités, son souhait fut exaucé de la plus horrible des manières. Le prince Joffrey s'étouffa avec son vin. Au vu de la couleur de son cadavre, c'était un empoisonnement, et la reine accusa instantanément Tyrion Lannister d'en être le responsable. 

\- Nous devons partir Shireen, maintenant. 

Et avant d'avoir pu lui laisser le temps de protester, sa fidèle Ros lui avait attrapée la main pour l'entraîner loin de la foule. Elle la mena précipitamment jusqu'à une crypte où les attendait un navire au pavillon de Dorne. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ros ? 

\- Plus tard, lui dit sa servante, montez à bord. Ce sont des amis. 

Elle grimpa difficilement à l'échelle de corde avec sa fausse main en acier et deux hommes l'attrapèrent pour la hisser sur le pont du bâteau. La rousse était juste derrière elle. 

\- Areo Hotah, se présenta celui qui semblait être leur capitaine

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? demanda la nouvelle veuve avec impatience 

\- Cersei Lannister éliminera tout ceux qu'elle croira coupables du meurtre de son fils, alors j'ai préféré vous faire partir. Nous serons en sécurité à Dorne. Pour l'instant en tout cas. 


	15. Ros I

**Chapitre 14 : Ros I.**

La servante de Shireen venait de quitter son service mais une autre personne l’attendait. Après avoir refermée la porte de la chambre de sa maîtresse, elle traversa un dédale de couloirs et rejoignit une autre chambre, dans une autre tour. C’était celle de Lord Baelish, son ancien employeur et futur seigneur du Val. Elle entra sans toquer. 

\- Vous avez fait vite, personne ne vous a vu ? 

\- Non, pourquoi ? demanda la rousse anxieuse et peu rassurée

\- Si jamais il devait arriver quelque chose au roi, lui dit-il, un bateau vous attendra la reine et vous pour Dorne dans l'une des criques derrière le donjon rouge. 

\- Et pourquoi arriverait-il quelque au roi, Lord Baelish ? 

\- Il n’y a aucune raison voyons, mais le roi Joffrey c’est fait nombre d'ennemis depuis son accession au trône et le premier soupçonné serait Lord Stannis Baratheon, et par extension sa fille. Je ne sais pas vous, mais je préfère ne pas savoir ce qu’il arrivera à celui que la reine Cersei soupçonnera d’avoir tué son fils. 

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas en effet, reconnu la rousse, merci pour … pour le cadeau. 

\- Surtout, partez durant la confusion en cas de problèmes, n'attendez pas que la reine est retrouvée ces esprits. 

\- Que savez-vous ? demanda la rousse soupçonneuse

\- Rien voyons, je suis seulement … prévoyant. Vous êtes l’une de mes meilleures amies, après tout. 

\- Très bien, je vais suivre votre conseil alors. 

Il savait quelque chose, c’était évident. Mais Ros n’allait pas chercher à en savoir davantage pour sa propre sécurité et celle de Shireen. Qui plus est, il y avait peu de chance que le seigneur du Val tente de tuer le roi Joffrey, il était son ami de toute évidence. Et l’homme est un requin pour ces ennemis, pas pour ces amis. 


	16. Davos V

**Chapitre 15, Davos V.**

Ils avaient déjà quittés Châteaunoir depuis plusieurs jours. Ils étaient une quinzaine, dirigée par Jon Snow et l’un de ses amis, Edd. Parmis eux se trouvait également une nouvelle recrue, un dénommé Locke qui disait venir des terres de l’orage. 

Ils avançaient péniblement dans la dense forêt que l’on pouvait voir depuis le Mur, la neige était poudreuse et épaisse, ce qui ralentissait d’autant plus leur marche. Depuis son arrivée sur le Mur, Ser Davos avait déjà pu observer un refroidissement du temps, plus important qu'à l'accoutumée. L'hiver qui venait allait être particulièrement rude, sans compter ce qui arrivait derrière les hordes de sauvageons de Mance Rayder, du moins si ils étaient bien réels. Pragmatique de nature, il doutait de l'existence des marcheurs blancs. Jon Snow avait dit avoir empêché un mort de tuer le précédent lord commandant, mais il y avait plusieurs manières de rendre cela possible sans qu'il s'agisse des marcheurs blancs : la science occulte, en tout cas selon lui, des prêtres du maître de la lumière, les travaux de certains érudits dont lui avait parlé Mestre Cressen et le princesse Shireen, … 

\- Vous n'y croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Locke

\- Au danger des sauvageons ? Bien sûr que si au contraire. 

\- Évidemment, on ne peut que croire à leur envie de nous envahir lorsque l'on voit avec quelle férocité ils ont détruits le Don. Mais je voulais parler des marcheurs blancs. 

\- J'attend de les voir pour les croire, Locke. 

\- Vous me plaisez bien vous savez, et vous semblez savoir vous battre. Ce n'est pas le cas de tous ici. 

\- Avec le temps ils apprendront, temporisa le mercenaire

\- Ils n'ont pas le temps malheureusement, sinon la seule chose qui les attend c'est la mort. 

La nuit commençait à tomber, Jon Snow leur ordonna de s'arrêter et de monter un camp provisoire. Davos fut envoyé avec Edd pour aller chasser, ils n'avaient quitté Châteaunoir qu'avec le minimum de provisions, les réserves de la garde étant déjà bien entamées. Dans une semaine ils seraient au manoir de Craster, en espérant que Mance n'attaque pas entre temps. 


	17. Ros II

**Chapitre 16, Ros II**

Cela faisait trois jours qu’ils étaient dans le bateau à destination de Dorne. Shireen avait dut se couper les cheveux et abandonner la main en fer qu’on lui avait donné pour être certaine qu’on ne la reconnaisse pas. De plus, elle ne sortait pas de la cale du navire. Ros ne faisait pas confiance aux amis de Lord Baelish et était par conséquent la seule à voir la lumière du jour. Et à part Areo Hotah et ceux qui étaient à ses côtés lorsqu’elles étaient montées à bord, personne ne savait qu’il y avait une deuxième personne avec elle. 

Ros savait que Shireen avait du mal à vivre cette situation, mais elle se montrait discrète et ne s’en plaignait pas. La rousse l’en remerciait pour cela, elle n’imaginait pas ce que ce serait de faire cette traversée avec quelqu’un d’autre, le défunt roi Joffrey par exemple. La récente perte de sa main l'handicapait toujours beaucoup au quotidien et une traversée à fond de cale n'était jamais des plus agréables. 

\- Jusqu’où allons-nous comme cela ? lui demanda la biche en venant d’installer à côté d’elle

\- Lancehélion, nous y serons protégée là-bas. Les Martell n’ont pas beaucoup de sympathie pour les Lannister après tout. 

\- C’est sûr oui. Mais … et après ? 

\- Et bien, je suppose que nous pourrions y rester un certain temps. 

\- Vous pensez ? demanda la princesse 

\- Pourquoi pas, il y a pire endroit pour se faire oublier je trouve. 

\- Merci Ros, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. 

\- Ce n’est rien princesse. Vous m’êtes très précieuse. 

C'était la plus stricte vérité. À force de la servir, elle avait commencé à éprouver de l'affection pour elle, pour cette petite fille à peine entrée dans l'adolescence et qui avait été malmenée par les lions, les oiseaux moqueurs et très probablement à son insu par les araignées. Elle avait déjà dû subir tant de chose pour son âge … 


	18. Shireen XI

**Chapitre 17, Shireen XI.**

Elles ne s'étaient pas éternisées à Lancehélion, Areo Hotah conduisait ces deux protégées aux jardins aquatiques. C'était là que vivait le prince Doran Martell, la goutte y était plus supportable qu'en ville. Leur palais de villégiature se trouvait à quelques jours de cheval. Ne pouvant pas avoir le sien, Shireen s'était installée devant sa chère Ros. L'un des gardes dornien lui avait donné une nouvelle prothèse en métal à mettre au bout de son bras. Au fin fond de son cœur, une infime partie d'elle espérait que la mort de Joffrey avait été douloureuse. Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à son entourage. 

Le climat de la principauté ne facilitait pas leur voyage, bien au contraire. Au moindre coup de vent, le sable fin du désert dornien venait se nichait dans leur vêtements, dans la jonction entre son bras et sa main métallique, dans leurs cheveux ou bien pire encore : dans leurs yeux. Et quand il n'y avait pas de vent, il faisait tellement chaud qu'ils pourraient se liquéfier. Shireen et Ros avaient toutes les deux eu l'habitude de climats froids et humides, ce qui les rendait encore plus sensible à celui, chaud et sec, du sud de Westeros. 

Au bout de plusieurs heures de cheval, le groupe s'arrêta dans une petite oasis. 

\- Nous y passerons la nuit, leur dit le capitaine de la garde de Doran Martell

L'homme, originaire des cités libres, ne parlait que quand cela était nécessaire. Mais Shireen avait entendu parler de lui à Port-Réal, il était apparemment capable de rivaliser avec les dangeureuses et terribles aspics des sables, les filles bâtardes du second prince de Dorne : Oberyn Martell. 

Ros aida Shireen à descendre de leur cheval, la princesse avait les fesses totalement endolories par la journée de traversée. Elle avait aussi mal au dos et les cheveux pleins de grains de sables. La rousse descendit juste après elle et fit quelques pas maladroits. 

\- Vous allez bien ? lui demanda la biche

\- Oui ça va. Ça faisait un certain temps que je n'avais plus monté aussi longtemps à cheval. Et vous ?

\- Ce n'est pas particulièrement agréable comme sensation. 

\- Vous vous y habituerez, princesse. 

\- Je ne suis plus une princesse Ros. 

\- Pour moi, vous serez toujours ma princesse. 

C'était … c'était probablement la chose la plus gentille que quelqu'un lui avait jamais dit. 


	19. Davos VI

**Chapitre 18, Davos VI.**

Ils étaient en vue du manoir de Craster. De la fumée sortait de la cheminée, les mutins avaient l’air de faire un beau festin à l’intérieur. Davos sorti son épée de son fourreau, de même que les autres frères jurés. 

Quelqu’un sortit de la forêt, c’était Locke. Leur nouveau frère juré avait été envoyé en éclaireur. Déjà que cette mission était risquée et faite avec peu de moyens, ils n’allaient pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup. 

\- Combien ? lui demanda Jon Snow

\- Onze hommes, pas de gardes en poste à l’extérieur. Vous avez dû voir la fumée qui sort de la cheminée, ce sera un jeu d’enfant. 

\- Ne parlez pas trop vite Locke, lui dit Edd, ils ont eu le Lord commandant Mormont. 

\- Par surprise il me semble. 

\- Il est quand même mort, et ils ont l’avantage du terrain sur nous.

\- On y va, leur dit Jon pour les calmer, pour la garde. 

\- Pour la garde, répétèrent-ils 

Les quinze corbeaux approchèrent du sinistre manoir. Des feux avaient été allumés un petit peu partout autour de la bâtisse, donnant à l’atmosphère une aura chaude et rouge. La même que le sang, pensa l’ancien contrebandier. 

Les premiers mutins se jetèrent sur eux, Davos vit Jon Snow en envoyer un sur le côté en parant son coup avec son épée avant d’aller en affronter un autre. De son côté, le chevalier affronta un adversaire qui se battait bien mal à l’épée et le tua au bout de quelques passes. Davos se trouvait loin de ces autres frères jurés. 

\- Je te connais pas toi, murmura une voix derrière-lui

Il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans la cuisse et se retourna brusquement. L’homme en face de lui, une sorte de gros porc avec un visage de sadique apeuré, tenait une lance dans la main dont le bout était maculé de sang. 

\- Ils ont envoyés de nouvelles recrues contre nous, c’était bête. 

Mais, avant que l’un d’eux n’ai le temps de bouger, une bête à la fourrure blanche et aux yeux rouge se jeta sur le mutin. C'était un loup géant, qui trancha la gorge du traître. Inquiet face à la bête, Ser Davos brandit son épée face à lui. Mais surprenant, le loup ne l'attaqua pas, alors que ses babines dégoulinaient encore de sang. 


	20. Shireen XII

**Chapitre 19, Shireen XII.**

En arrivant aux jardins aquatiques, la première chose qui frappa la nouvelle veuve ce fut la très grande beauté des lieux. Elle était subjuguée par l'architecture lumineuse et élancée du palais de villégiature de la maison Martell dans laquelle la pierre côtoyait l'eau claire des fontaines et bassins et la verdure des plantes avec une justesse qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant. Les lieux étaient des plus élégants, bien moins pesants que le donjon rouge et austères que la forteresse de son enfance, Peyredragon. Elle regrettait bien entendu l'île aux dragons, c'était là qu'elle avait grandi et qu'elle s'était forgée, telle une épée dans de l'eau, mais c'était différent. Et ce changement avait du bon, elle le sentait. À force de vivre au donjon rouge elle serait devenue aussi vile et cruelle que Cersei Lannister et à Peyredragon aussi dure et renfermée que ne l'était son cher père. 

Areo Hotah, qui s'était révélé être un très bon protecteur et un homme d'une grande sagesse, les avait conduit auprès du premier prince de Dorne, Doran Martell. L'homme était cloué dans un fauteuil roulant par la goutte, ce qui expliquait également pourquoi il ne se trouvait plus à la capitale de la principauté. Selon les mestre, l'air des jardins aquatiques était meilleur pour lui, aussi ne se rendait-il à Lancehélion que lorsqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Aux côtés du prince se trouvaient les aspics des sables, trois guerrières réputées et filles bâtardes du prince Oberyn Martell, qui se trouvait à Port-Réal pour et depuis son mariage avec Joffrey. Et à la gauche du prince Doran se trouvait son jeune fils Trystan et Myrcella Baratheon. Comme quoi, elle ne serait jamais débarrassée de cette horrible famille … 

\- Soyez les bienvenus aux jardins aquatiques, leur dit-il, vous pouvez rester aux jardins aquatiques autant que vous le souhaitez. 

\- Merci, le remercia Ros

\- Tyerne va vous montrer vos quartiers. 

Alors que les deux nouvelles arrivantes suivaient la plus jeune des trois aspics, quelqu'un attrapa le bras de Shireen, c'était sa cousine évidemment … 

\- Shireen, lui dit-elle pour la saluer

\- Lannister, lui répondit-elle, si j'avais su que votre venin faisait effet même ici j'aurais choisi un autre endroit pour me faire oublier. 

Elle s'arracha à son emprise et suivie Ros et Tyerne Sand. Il n'y avait pas de raison que la sœur soit différente de la mère insidieuse et perfide, du père au minimum légal et du grand frère psychopathe. 


	21. Ros III

**Chapitre 20, Ros III.**

Dès qu'elle l'avait vue, Ros avait tout de suite compris quel genre d'homme était Doran Martell : en apparence détaché et passif, calculateur, faisant passer les intérêts de son peuple avant les siens et gardant précieusement ces cartes face verso avant le moment opportun. Ce serait une erreur de lui faire confiance, mais il détestait les Lannister alors il ne les vendrait pas à Cersei. Son jeu était trouble, comme celui de Lord Baelish ou de Varys, mais chacun avait ces propres objectifs. Elle ne les connaissait pas, même si elle se doutait de ceux de Lord Baelish. L'araignée était une énigme pour tous, quand au prince dornien … elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de le cerner suffisamment bien et suffisamment longtemps pour les découvrir. Même si, du peu qu'elle en avait vu et de ce que les gens racontaient de lui, elle obtiendrait peu de choses de cette manière. Elle allait donc mettre à profit les enseignements de Lord Varys. 

La rousse se rendit dans les cuisines du palais et identifia une jeune servante à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Elle fera l'affaire, pensa-t-elle, plus qu'à s'approcher d'elle. La voyant arriver vers elle avec un bol rempli de quelque chose de liquide, exactement ce dont elle avait besoin. L'ancienne prostituée donna sciemment un coup de coude dans le contenant qui tomba au sol et éclata en plusieurs morceaux, ne manquant pas de l'éclabousser au passage et de tâcher ces vêtements. 

\- Excusez-moi, murmura la jeune servante sous le choc, je ne voulais pas. 

\- Ce n'est rien, lui dit Ros

\- Vous êtes nos invités et moi … Je vais vous ramener à votre chambre et trouver de quoi vous changer. Et aussi laver votre robe. Je suis si maladroite et … 

La première partie de l'opération était un véritable succès, bien au-delà de ces espérances. La jeune femme la raccompagna et l'aida à se changer. Ros aurait préféré le faire toute seule, personne ne l'avait fait pour elle jusqu'à présent après tout, mais elle ne voulait pas se mettre à dos la servante. 

\- Comment est le prince Doran ? demanda-t-elle innocemment 

\- Comme tout les nobles, il nous ignore la plupart du temps même si il nous traite bien comparé à d'autres. 

Pour avoir recueilli à l'époque où elle secondait Lord Baelish à Port-Réal des filles venues des Jumeaux, elle pouvait confirmer ces dires. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait les aider Shireen et elle. 

\- Vous recevez beaucoup d'invités ? 

\- Les trois filles du prince Oberyn sont là presque tout le temps, de même que le prince Doran, son fils et la jeune Myrcella. Sinon … oh il y a ces vassaux aussi bien entendu, mais la dernière grande réception date d'avant la rébellion du défunt roi Robert et par conséquent avant ma naissance. 

\- Vous êtes née peu après je suppose ?

\- Selon les gens qui m'ont élevés oui. Mon père n'aurait apparemment jamais entendu parler de moi et ma mère s'est suicidée peu après ma naissance. 

\- Je suis désolée. 

\- Ce n'est rien vraiment, je ne les aient jamais connus. 


	22. Davos VII

**Chapitre 21, Davos VII.**

Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour pour Châteaunoir. Aucune trace des sauvageons pour l’instant et c’était tant mieux, si ils pouvaient ne pas les croiser jusqu’à leur retour de l’autre côté du Mur ce serait parfait. Il avait été blessé à la jambe lors de la bataille contre l’un des déserteurs, qui heureusement pour lui avait été tué par Fantôme, le loup de Jon Snow. 

Ils n’avaient eu qu’une seule perte : Locke. Il avait été retrouvé le cou broyé à la main. Aucun des mutins n’avait la corpulence pour le faire. Qui plus est, Jon Snow avait paru surpris en voyant son cadavre. Comme si … comme si il savait qui avait fait ça mais que ce n’était pas censé être possible. 

\- Vous aussi vous l’avez vu n’est-ce pas ? lui demanda Edd qui marchait à ses côtés 

\- Vu quoi ? demanda-t-il 

\- Jon. Aucun des déserteurs n’aurait pu faire cela. 

\- Et parmis les nôtres ? demanda le mercenaire 

\- Je ne pense pas. Il y avait quelqu’un d’autre, des prisonniers très probablement au vu des liens que nous avons découverts dans la neige. 

\- Des sauvageons qui ont profité du chaos pour s’enfuir alors. 

\- Ou bien des gens venant du Sud. 

\- Personne ne traverserait le Mur dans ce … qu’est-ce que vous savez ? Qu’est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? 

\- Je vous en parle uniquement parce que je vous confiance, Ser Davos. L’un des petits Stark est allé au nord du Mur, Sam l’a rencontré à Fort Nox il y a quelques mois, il était accompagné par deux adolescents et un simplet à très forte carrure. De plus de deux mètres de haut. 

\- Ils étaient là ? 

\- Nous n’en savons rien. Mais dans tout les cas, pas un mot à qui que ce soit. Nous ne savons pas en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance et le moindre mot qui remonterait aux oreilles des Bolton serait très mauvais pour eux, et par extension pour Jon. 

\- Bien sûr, Edd. 


	23. Shireen XIII

**Chapitre 22, Shireen XIII.**

Dans les jours qui avaient suivi son arrivée aux jardins aquatiques, Shireen avait tout fait pour éviter sa cousine Myrcella. Moins elle voyait la soeur de Joffrey,  la soeur de Joffrey , et mieux elle se porterait. La blonde avait déjà dut prévenir sa mère qu’elle se trouvait sous la protection du prince Doran, cela devait d’ailleurs être la seule chose qui faisait qu’elle n’était pas encore de retour à Port-Réal pour y être jugée aux côtés du lutin Lannister, la protection que leur conférait les dorniens.

Elle passait toutes ces journées en compagnie de Ros ou de Tyerne, l’un des filles du prince Oberyn. La jeune fille était … différente, différente de toutes celles qu’elle avait connu avant, différente de Sansa et de Margaery.. Et Shireen devait bien l'avouer, elle aimait beaucoup cela. 

Mais malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Et alors que la biche se rendait au bord de l'une des piscines du jardin aquatique, la lionne avait fini par réussir à la rejoindre. 

\- Shireen, il faut que … il faut que nous parlions. 

\- Moi, parler à une Lannister ? Est-ce que tu as vu ce que ta famille m'a faite ? Ce que ton frère et ma mère m'a fait ? 

Elle lui montra sa main en fer, qui remplaçait celle qu'elle avait perdu à cause du défunt roi dans les geôles du donjon rouge. 

\- Je ne suis pas … je ne suis pas eux Shireen. Je ne suis pas Joffrey. 

\- Tu es de leur famille, et cela me suffit !

La Baratheon se releva et retourna à l'intérieur. Elle avait déjà bien assez souffert avec les blonds et elle ferait en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus, jamais. Elle alla se réfugier dans sa chambre et n'en sortit pas du reste de la journée, même lorsque Ros et Tyerne allèrent la voir pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. 


	24. Ros IV

**Chapitre 23, Ros IV.**

Le temps s’écoulait petit à petit à Dorne, au gré des soleils levants et couchants. Ros et Shireen y avaient progressivement trouvé leur rythme aux jardins aquatiques, avec les princesses de Dorne et la jeune Myrcella Baratheon. Enfin … c’était compliqué pour Shireen et la jeune princesse de Port-Réal, mais vu leur différend familial cela n’était pas étonnant. Elles s’étaient parlées le moins possible après leur dernière altercation. 

Et tandis que Shireen passait elle du temps avec les aspics des sables, de manière totalement amicale, Ros s’était liée d’amitié avec Cedra, une jeune et timide servante de la princesse Arianne Martell, la fille aînée et héritière du prince Doran Martell. 

\- Comment était-ce ? De servir à … à Port-Réal. 

La petite était adorable, consciencieuse mais encore inexpérimentée sur de nombreux sujets. Mais cela viendrait avec le temps. Elle était également intimidée par le fait que Ros était son aînée de sept ans, ce qui à son âge faisait beaucoup. 

\- C’était … traître. Là-bas, tout le monde complote contre tout le monde. 

\- Vous avez été prit dans l’un d’entre-eux ? 

\- Ne posez pas trop de questions, Cedra. Vous pourriez en regretter certaines. 

La jeune femme rougit, ce qui intrigua la rousse. 

\- Qu’est-ce qui colore vos joues ainsi ? 

\- Je … Est-ce que vous savez qui sont les orphelins de la Sang-vert ?

\- De nom simplement, pourquoi ? 

\- J’ai … je suis amoureuse de l’un d’eux, Garin, l’un des amis de la princesse Arianne. 

La servante de Shireen sourit, les premiers amours étaient toujours les plus purs et les plus sincères, mais ils étaient aussi ceux qui pouvaient se briser le plus facilement. Elle en avait eu il y a longtemps, pour l’un de ces premiers clients à Winterfell, et elle avait eu le coeur brisé lorsqu’elle l’avait vu enchaîner dans la même journée avec plusieurs de ces collègues.

\- Préservez-le, Cedra, et déclarez-vous avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. La princesse Arianne ne vous en voudra pas si vous et son ami … 

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? 

\- Une intuition. 

Quelques jours plus tôt, Ros avait entendu des choses très particulières venant de la chambre de la princesse dornienne. Et il y avait également eu un prénom : Tyerne. Comme dans Tyerne Sand, l’une des filles bâtardes du prince Oberyn. 


	25. Davos VIII

**Chapitre 24, Davos VIII.**

Le vent soufflait fort en haut du Mur. Un immense feu de forêt était en train de dévorer la forêt Au-delà-du-Mur, c’était le signal des sauvageons. Ils allaient attaquer, très prochainement, par le Mur mais aussi par le Mole. Le groupe de sauvageons qui avait escaladé le Mur avec Jon allait essayer de les prendre à revers. Les frères jurés de la garde allaient devoir défendre sur deux fronts en était très largement en infériorité numérique. 

\- Cette bataille sera la dernière, murmura-t-il

\- Comme chacunes des batailles que nous livrons. 

\- Jon, je ne vous avais pas entendu. 

À ses côtés se trouvait son loup, Fantôme. L’animal, au pelage blanc et aux yeux rouges, ne quittait jamais son maître, pas même une seconde. 

\- Si vous avez une prière c’est le moment, lui dit le bâtard Stark

\- Je me suis détourné de la voix des Sept il y a bien longtemps maintenant.

\- Les dieux, quels qu’ils soient, se fichent des trahisons et des serments brisés. 

Le chevalier sourit, peut-être bien oui … il n’y survivrait probablement pas cette fois. 

\- Il n’y a personne que vous auriez souhaité revoir une dernière fois ? 

Personne non … il avait trahi son roi, envoyé sa princesse dans le pire enfer qui soit et perdu son fils lors de la terrible bataille de la Néra. 

\- Je suis un vieux loup, Jon. Il n’y a plus grand monde que je connaisse dans ce monde-ci. 

\- Je suis comme vous. Ma famille est morte et je n’ai jamais eu d’amis. Un bâtard ne peut pas avoir d’amis. 


	26. Shireen XIV

**Chapitre 25, Shireen XIV.**

Shireen était assise au bord d'un des bassins d'eau, en train de raconter à Obella et Loreza une histoire sur les Targaryen, lorsque Obara arriva vers elles trois. Elle avait un visage fermé, mais en la voyant, la biche sut que quelque chose n’allait pas. Est-ce que cela concernait les Lannister ? Ou bien son père et Ser Davos ?

L’aînée des aspics renvoya ces cadettes dans leur chambre, prétextant qu’elle devait parler à leur invitée. 

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda une Shireen inquiète de la tournure que prenait la situation

La dornienne sourit, tristement. 

\- Mon père est mort, à Port-Réal. 

\- Comment ? 

Elle n’avait connu que très rapidement le prince Oberyn, à Port-Réal, mais il ne semblait pas être en mauvaise santé, ni être assez naïf pour ne pas se méfier de potentiels assassins. 

\- Il a combattu pour le nain Lannister lors d’un duel judiciaire. 

\- À cause de la mort de roi Joffrey ? 

\- Oui. 

Alors c’était lui qui l’avait fait. En soit, ce n’était pas spécialement étonnant, le blond n’avait cessé de le rabaisser et de l’humilier depuis son couronnement, en plus d’être un roi exécrable pour son peuple. 

\- Vous leur avez déjà dit ? 

\- Non pas encore. Je … Je ne sais pas comment leur apprendre la nouvelle. 

La brune s’était assise à côté d’elle. Depuis des années, c’était elle qui avait protégé ces petites soeurs, à chaque fois que leur père et Ellaria étaient absents. Et aujourd’hui … 

\- Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous ? 

C’était une bien étrange famille qui vivait aux jardins aquatiques. Mais, par moment Shireen avait l’impression d’en faire un petit peu partie. 

\- Merci, murmura Obara

Lady Ellaria allait bientôt revenir avec le cadavre du prince Oberyn, ce qui allait d’autant plus exacerber les tensions entre Port-Réal et Lancehélion. Cela allait obligatoirement avoir des retombées sur sa cousine Myrcella, mais en quoi cela devait la préoccuper ? Ce n’était qu’une lionne comme une autre après tout. 


	27. Davos IX

**Chapitre 26, Davos IX.**

Les sauvageons avaient fait allumer d’immenses feu dans la forêt hantée, signalant le début de leur attaque au groupe de Styr et de Tormund, qui avait déjà franchi le Mur avec Jon quelques semaines plus tôt. Ser Davos était impressionné par la quantité de flammes et de fumée que l’incendie dégageait, c’était probablement bien plus que tout ce que la prêtresse rouge de Stannis avait déjà put voir. 

\- C’est l’heure, lui dit Edd à ces côtés, priez pour que vos dieux du sud vous protègent. 

Le peuple libre avait démarré sa lente ascension de l’édifice de glace, sous les pluies de flèches des frères noirs. Ne pouvant pas tirer à l’arc, pour des raisons plus qu’évidentes, le chevalier était descendu dans la cour de Châteaunoir avec Alliser Thorne, qui laissait le sommet du Mur sous le commandement de Janos Slynt. Quelle piteuse idée, dans les faits cela allait être à Jon Snow, et à Edd, de s’en charger. C’était dommage qu’ils aient perdu Locke, l’orageois, qui état mort au manoir de Craster lors de leur dernière sortie, aurait été un précieux allié grâce à ces compétences martiales. 

En atteignant la cour de Châteaunoir, le chevalier engagea le combat contre l’un des membres de la tribu des Thenns. Jon Snow lui avait dit qu’ils étaient des cannibales venus de l’espace le plus au nord de l’Au-delà-du-Mur, ce qui en faisait un peuple encore à part des autres sauvageons. Ils avaient eu davantage d’échanges avec les géants qu’avec les autres tributs du peuple libre qu’avait unifié Mance Rayder. 

Ser Davos esquiva son coup de hache et, profitant du déséquilibré de son adversaire, il lui planta son épée dans l’oeil, le tuant sur le coup. Il la retira, l’essuya rapidement d’un revers de la main, et retourna au combat. Ils étaient débordés de toute part, Alliser Thorne venait d’être blessé assez sévèrement par l’un des chefs sauvageons sur la balustrade et d’être évacué par deux de ces frères. Si jamais la porte ou le Mur étaient pris, alors ils étaient fait comme des rats. Littéralement. 

Soudainement, alors qu’il venait de parer de justesse un coup d’épée, le corbeau vit Fantôme, le loup-garou de Jon Snow, se jeter sur son adversaire et lui déchiqueter la gorge. Voilà qui allait peut-être rééquilibrer quelque peu la balance en leur faveur. L’animal s’approcha alors de lui, renifla sa main quelques instants, avant de se jeter sur un autre de leurs ennemis. 

Ser Davos lui sourit, timidement, avant de s’élancer à ces côtés. 


End file.
